Abi Branning
Abi Branning is the daughter of Max Branning and Tanya Branning and is the sister of Lauren Branning and Oscar Branning. and Bradley Branning, She was born in 1996. she is a lover of animals and is a daddy's girl.she is best fiends with Ben Mitchell. her first major story line was when she was hit by deanos car, her dad was meant to pick her up but he was having an affair with Stacey Slater, she suffered from broken wrist and a few cuts and bruises. when Stacey and Maxs affier came out it caused her parents to split and dosnt like being seperated from her father.then her sister hits her dad in a joyrides then abbie attacks her sister when she finds out. Abi attended Her step-brother Bradley Branning's funeral with her sister Lauren. Tanya did go but she stayed in the car with her Boyfriend. In Mach 2011 she started going out with Jay Mitchell. When Abi through Jay was going off her she decided that she was ready to sleep Jay argeed and they had a romatice night when they get in th bed Abi stays that she is'nt ready Jay appects and their hug while watching telvision. However Max caughts and throws Jay Abi trys to follow him but he gets stopped by Max. Before the date Abi tolded her sister Lauren about it and she give her protein in cause Jay does bring any. Lauren says he ceralful and leaves leaving them alone. The Next day Max takes Abi to Tanya's wedding Max talks to Abi about night she says that she loves Jay and there is nothing there he can do about it. Max then crushes into a parked lorry however they surive In June 2011 Jay take Abi to Queen Vic for a date when Jay asks her a drink Eddie Moon comes out with orange Squash instead of beer that he asked for he decided to leave. Later that night Jay and Abi meet and broke into the Vic but Abi drops a glass whichs smashes loudly they run out of Vic but Micheal Moon sees them and shouts at them they countie run to Jay's house. In the morning when Abi goes to collect a cup for Milk for the doorstep she sees the police outside Rouuie Branning as Micheal tolded Kat and Alfie that it was her the other night, Later on Jack and Carol talk about Rouuie Carol says that she did do it as she wanted some atttention Abi finally revals it was her and Jay and Jack takes Abi to Queen Vic to say sorry however Kat thinks that Jack has brough Abi. Jack goes to Jay house saying that he knows that he broke into the Vic. Jay sees Abi and says it's over Abi gets heartbroken Family: *Father: Max Branning *Step Father: Greg Jessop *Mother: Tanya Branning *Sister: Lauren Branning *Brothers: Bradley Branning, Oscar Branning *Grandparents: Jim Branning, Reenie Branning, Dot Branning *Uncles: Jack Branning, Derek Branning *Aunts: Carol Jackson, April Branning, Suzy Branning, Rainie Cross *Cousins: Bianca Jackson, Robbie Jackson, Sonia Fowler, Billy Jackson, Penny Branning *Other Relatives: Whitney Dean, Liam Butcher, Tiffany Dean, Morgan Jackson-King, Rebecca Miller, Natasha Butcher Stacey Slater Love Life *Boyfriend: Jay Mitchell *Ex boyfriend:Jordan Johstone *Crushes: Darren Miller Category:Main Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Characters Category:Gingers